Going With It
by Rain2009
Summary: Sometimes you just have to do what feels right. A little Jamie and Landon fluff during the Spring Play.


**Authors Note:** So It's been a WHILE since I last posted a story. I've been having the urge to write for quite some time, but alas, I seem to have lost the spark that I once had. Story's don't come to me as easily as the once had. I was playing with this story for a few hours, and then decided to write it. I know there's a book that came before the movie, but I haven't read it, so I'm sorry if I _totally _butchered this scene. It's just a little one-shot about the thoughts and feelings both Landon and Jamie share during the play scene.

**Disclaimer:** As much as I may WISH this movie and book belonged to me, alas, it doesn't. Those rights belong to Nicholas Sparks and the wonderful writers who helped bring the story to the big screen.

**Summary** Sometimes you just have to do what feels right.

**Just Going With It**

by

Rain2009

"Look, I ain't blaming you. I ain't asking for forgiveness either. Just did what I had to."

Jamie Sullivan was so proud of him. He'd been flawless, preforming each line as if he were reading them off of a piece of paper laying before him. He embodied the character, because he was able to relate to him in many ways and he played the role of the 1930's gangster well.

As Landon Carter spoke his lines, Jamie began to remove the baggy, black cloak. She never was one to have been the "pretty" girl. She was used to boys not giving her a second glace, if one at all. But was she _wasn't _used to, was the type of looks that made her feel like the most beautiful girl in the room.

And that was the very look Landon was giving her at that very moment.

"When you walked, out of the rain," he said breathlessly. "And into my club, that wasn't just a coincidence, was it?"

Jamie sat down at the table, and shook her head, a small smile on her lips. "Nothings coincidence."

"Your face, you look so familiar. Like this dame I knew once, only, it wasn't real, it was a dream."

"Tell me about this dream girl." She stated innocently. Then suddenly, all at once, Landon's calm, cool and collected composure fell apart. This girl, this wonderful, amazing, sweet, beautiful, _perfect_ girl had him bumbling, and stumbling over his well rehearsed lines.

"Well I don't remember, all I know..." He stuttered, the lines he had rehearsed repetitively failed to come to him. He looked at her face, framed perfectly by her amazing curly brunette hair. Without thinking, he said the first thing that came to mind. "Is you're beautiful."

Jamie's heart skipped several beats, as she struggled to keep her composure. She swallowed hard, her face starting to flush under his piercing stare. Then all at once, he seemed to snap out of it. "The dream. Help me to remember. Will you sing for me?"

The piano started softly in the background, but she almost missed her cue, for when he asked her to sing, he placed his hand gently on her arm. Shifting, slightly uncomfortably, she started the song, singing in her soft toned voice. Landon had heard it _several _times in rehearsal, but tonight, under the lights, it sounded like that of an angel.

As she continued to sing, she stood, and moved around the stage, the whole time she captivated him like the Mermaid's he'd read about in the tail of Odysseus, the lights, the crowed, everything else seemed to fade away, and it was just the two of them alone in the room, he was lost in the moment and the beautiful melody that came from the vestal before him. His eyes were glued to her, and never left her heavenly form. She circled him, and all he could do was continue to stare dumbfounded. The audience was under the impression that his trance was part of the play, but it was so much more than that. He was slowly beginning to break his vow, to not fall in love with her, against all his might. When she returned to her seat as the song ended, he swallowed hard as Jamie exhaled the last note. He paused, his breathing ragged. Without thinking, he leaned in and placed a soft, chaste kiss on her perfect lips, the look upon her face was filled with innocent surprise, as she curtains drew to a close.

At that moment, he didn't know what to think, or what was going to follow in the wake of the kiss, all he knew was that his feelings for Jamie Sullivan had grown immensely, and that he never wanted any harm to come to this wonderful being again.

**End**

**Authors Afterword:** I'm not too sure about how it turned out, but I guess I'll let you all decide if it was good or bad. But I will only know if you Read & Review.

Rain2009


End file.
